


25 Things You Might Not Know About Jack Hodgins

by fluffernutter8



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Things You Might Not Know About Jack Hodgins

1\. His first conspiracy theory was the moon landing. He's since been convinced otherwise, but there's still no way NASA is telling everything they know.

2\. He almost got cut off from his inheritance when the university informed his dad that he had changed his major from business to natural sciences.

3\. The first thing Brennan said to him was, “Dr. Hodgins, I hope you are aware of the protocols of a sanitary lab. I'm sure Dr. Goodman would be disappointed to have to fire another particulates expert for constant scratching of the genitalia.”

4\. The second thing she did was hand him a vial of evidence and order him to “tell me something I don't know.”

5\. His first memory is of realizing that the flower bed right beneath the sitting room window  
was the more interesting than the pool, stables or wide banisters of his house.

6\. He thinks that “stupid in love” is the best description for the way he loves Angela.

7\. He still has nightmares of being buried alive.

8\. The worst part of his breakup with Angela was not having her to calm him down afterward.

9\. Most of his early memories of his mother are of long dresses in various shades and a large amount of perfume. Most of his later memories are similar, but the dresses are all summer styles, the only time when he was home.

10\. He has a lawyer on retainer specifically looking for ways to get Zack out of jail. (Oh, he knows that technically it's better than actual jail, but the idea is the same.)

11\. He has drinks with Booth twice a month. They talk about women and kids and life, and Jack thanks Booth's “Big Man in the sky” for giving him real friends.

12\. The closest thing to a mother Jack had was his nanny, Ella. His father let her go when Jack was eleven, “old enough to take care of himself.” That, more than the boarding schools  
and controlling behavior and never being there, is something Jack will never forgive him for.

13\. There have been times that Jack has thought about sleeping with Cam. He'll never tell Angela, no matter how understanding she is.

14\. Jack goes to sleep smiling most nights, imagining the day that Michael is old enough to understand that it is highly improbable for humans to be alone in the universe.

15\. Jack isn't sure where he fits in in the lab. He's not just a heart person, like Booth or Angela; he's not fully a mind person like Brennan or Zack.

16\. He is very, very glad that he didn't marry Clarissa Bancroft, but he wishes that Terry were still alive to come over for barbeques and double dates.

17\. As soon as he found out about the baby he went out and bought two tiny engraved crowns, one for a Prince of the Lab and one for a princess, and then brought them to show Zack.

18\. He never wanted kids until he started dating Angela.

19\. He slept beside Michael’s crib for the first three nights he was home, not because the baby cried often (he was actually shockingly quiet for the first little bit) but because he wanted to make sure his son was safe.

20\. Jack has a grudging respect for Sweets that he will never outwardly express.

21\. He slept in his car outside the jail the night Angela was found in contempt of court.

22\. Jack never took drugs because the scariest thing in his world was for his mind to fail him.

23\. Once he saw Angela and Wendell return, laughing, from the Egyptian room during lunch break, and almost broke his hand on a wall.

24\. Then he went and joked around with them because the thing he wants most in the whole world is for Angela to be happy, whoever she is with.

25\. He is happier than he has ever been in his life when she is with him. 


End file.
